Confesión de San Valentín
by Yukii-Michaelis
Summary: Eren lleva un tiempo enamorado de un compañero de universidad dos años mayor que él, ahora el castaño se ha decidido confesarle sus sentimientos en el día del amor... ¿Aceptará ese chico los sentimientos de Eren? Yaoi. (Riren)


**Queridos lectores! **

**Les traigo con mucho cariño este regalo de Valentine's Day!  
Espero que les guste mucho y que este día sea muy feliz para todos ustedes :')**

**¡Disfruten! **

**Advertencia****: Tiene un poquiiiiiiiito de JeanxArmin y un poquiiiiiiiiiiito de lemon (?) xD**

**Confesión de San Valentín.**

Faltaba sólo un día para fuera catorce de febrero, día que el castaño estaba esperando hace unas semanas con un poco de ansias y nervios. Había decidido que ese día se declararía a la persona que le gustaba desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Esa persona era de su misma carrera, sólo que iba dos años más adelante que él, al principio pensó que sólo era admiración por lo brillante que llegaba a ser, pero luego notó que su corazón sentía más cosas, esa persona realmente le gustaba.  
En un comienzo fue difícil aceptarlo, nuestro castaño de ojos esmeralda era sólo un bobo joven que recién entraba a la universidad, y él… si, EL, era un personaje conocido en la facultad, rompía muchos corazones ¡Y cómo no! Si era tan guapo, tan elegante, tan misterioso y tan inteligente… Sus ojos eran de un color casi indescriptible, juraría que a veces se veían grises, su piel siempre blanca y perfumada, su sedoso cabello negro y su tierna estatura… Hacía que cualquiera se derritiese con sólo verlo pasar.

El castaño suspiraba al recordar todo lo que le gustaba de ese hombre, y de cómo tuvo miedo de aceptar que le gustaba alguien de su mismo sexo, al menos tuvo el apoyo de su amigo Armin, el cual lo acompañó en el difícil trabajo de contarle a su hermana Mikasa, ella era muy sobreprotectora y sabían que no le gustaría la idea, y así fue, pero de a poco la chica fue aceptando la idea de tener a un enamorado en su casa, además Eren nunca se atrevió a confesarse, eso calmó a la chica de bellos cabellos negros.

Pero esta vez sería diferente, se había decidido a decirle, y el día de San Valentín era el día ideal para decirle lo que sentía por él, ya no se dejaría intimidar por su ruda presencia o por su filosa mirada, tampoco le importaría si estuviese rodeado con su grupo, le hablaría y le diría que le gustaba.  
Para todo eso se había preparado física y psicológicamente, también pensó en regalarle unos chocolates, aunque fuese muy de chica o muy repetido, él quería hacerlo y lo haría especial. Se consiguió en internet una forma de hacer chocolates caseros, así que preparó todo para hacer ese tierno regalo con sus propias manos.  
No le costaría mucho, el castaño siempre cocinaba y siempre era elogiado por lo bien que lo hacía, incluso varios de sus compañeros le pedían que los invitara a comer a su casa por lo sabrosa que era su comida, todos decían que tenía un ''toque maternal'' que los hacía recordar su infancia y la comida que sus madres les preparaban.

Se puso manos a la obra, dejaría todo listo esa tarde para al otro día entregarle los bombones caseros a su enamorado. Luego de tenerlos listos en sus moldes, los puso en la nevera para que se enfriaran. Suspiró por tener la mitad del trabajo hecho, ahora tenía que continuar con la otra parte: La caja en donde irían los chocolates.

Con muy poca habilidad se concentró en hacer un corazón con cartón, lo envolvió con papel rojo por fuera y por dentro, estaba bastante bonito según el creador. Sonrió viendo como de a poco lo que eran sólo pedazos de papel y cartón tomaban una linda forma. Hizo la base y la tapa de la caja, también tomó un poco de un papel plástico para hacer las respectivas divisiones para cada bombón. La dejó lista a un costado del escritorio para que no se manchara con otra cosa, se moriría si algo le pasa a esa caja.

Regresó a la pequeña cocina de su humilde hogar y observó los chocolates, seguían perfectos, los con chocolate negro y blanco parecían acomodarse bien, todos tenían forma de corazón, pero algunos sólo eran de un sabor, mientras que otros compartían el café y el blanco del dulce. Mañana temprano los retiraría y todo sería perfecto, volvió a sonreír y escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse.

-Eren, ya estoy de vuelta- Anunció la pelinegra.

-Bienvenida Mikasa, ¿cómo te fue hoy? – Saludó contento.

-Todo estuvo igual que siempre- Dejó sus cosas tranquilamente en uno de los sillones.

-Me alegro- Sonrió.

-Estás muy contento… ¿Pasó algo?- Cuestionó.

-¿Yo? Nada, no pasa nada…- Se sonrojó.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con ese tal Levi?-

-¿Eeeeh?... No, es que… Em… Si, un poco…- Se puso nervioso.

-Lo sabía, por el desorden en la cocina parece que hiciste chocolates…- Miró el espacio mencionado.

-No te preocupes, yo limpiaré todo- Se disculpó.

-Está bien… -Aceptó. En su mente no le agradaba la idea de que Eren hiciera todo eso por un desconocido, pero no podía hacer nada, se veía feliz y eso era lo importante.  
Lo que Mikasa no sabía era que Eren también había pensado en ella y había hecho un corazón grande de chocolate para ella con lo que le había quedado de los bombones.

Así pasó la tarde y la noche, estaba todo listo para el gran día de la declaración, Eren estaba nervioso y también un poco ansioso. Deseaba con todo su corazón que todo saliera bien, y si lo rechazaban –que era lo más probable- fuese de la mejor manera posible. Pensando en eso se quedó desvelado un buen rato hasta que el sueño finalmente venció.

Al día siguiente, Eren estaba con todas las energías, estuvo un buen rato mirando el closet para elegir la ropa correcta para ese día: Unos jeans negros que no había usado más de dos veces, una camiseta gris con muchos diseños negros en la parte de adelante, su chaqueta de cuero negra y una bufanda también gris. Prosiguió con mirarse al espejo, no habían granos a la vista, cepilló muy bien sus dientes y peinó con paciencia su cabello. Ese día nada podía estar fuera de lugar. Tomó su perfume favorito, no lo usaba mucho, pero ese día era una ocasión especial así que se aplicó lo suficiente como para que alguien frente a él lo notara.

Tomó la caja que había preparado el día anterior y se la llevó a la cocina, ahí estaba Mikasa preparando el desayuno, la saludó y pasó a poner los bombones en cada espacio asignado.

-No puedo creer que te hayas convencido de esto- Decía la pelinegra tomando su leche.

-Créelo Mikasa, hoy es el día- Dijo con una fuerte convicción.

-Como quieras… Suerte- Le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Gracias… -Sonrió.

-Ahora come tu desayuno o te vas a desmayar-

-¡No seas mala!- Se acercó a la mesa para comer.

Pasado el rato vio el reloj y era hora de partir a sus clases, sacó de la nevera el corazón grande que había guardado para Mikasa y se lo entregó deseándole un feliz día de San Valentín. Ella sólo agradeció y se sonrojó. El castaño fue por su mochila y suavemente en ella puso la caja de chocolates, no iba a permitir que se estropeara por nada.

La mañana pasó como siempre con sus clases, pero su nerviosismo y ansiedad eran notorios al pasar el tiempo, su compañero de asiento Jean se lo había dicho, además el profesor de su segunda clase lo había regañado por ver muchas veces su celular.

-Estás como loca, cálmate Jaeger- Regañó su compañero de clases cuando ya habían salido.

-No molestes Jean, estoy bien- Se defendió.

-Como quieras, pero no hagas que te vuelvan a regañar en clases-

-Tsk, ¡qué estoy bien hombre!-

-¡Hola chicos!- Una voz animada y dulce interrumpía a los castaños.

-Hola Armin… - Saludó Jean con dulzura al pequeño rubio de ojos azules que se les acercaba.

-¿Eren?-Preguntó al ver que el de ojos esmeralda ni lo había visto llegar.

-¿Ah?... Ho-hola Armin, no te vi llegar- Se rascó la nuca.

-Obvio que no lo viste, sino despegas tu vista de la hora de tu celular- Volvió a regañar el oji-miel.

-¿Es por lo de tu declaración?- Preguntó nervioso Armin.

-Si… ¡No me puedo aguantar los nervios!- Decía el aficionado por la hora.

-Tú tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- El rubio le regalo una sonrisa, mientras que Jean sólo envidió ese gesto de cariño de los ''amigos de la infancia''.

-Ya te dije, cálmate Jaeger, lo peor que te podría pasar es que te golpee por marica, pero esas cosas ya ni pasan- Dijo despreocupado.

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Tú crees que me golpearía?- Eren no había pensado en eso.

-¡Jean! ¡Lo pusiste más nervioso!- Alegó el pequeño rubio.

-L-lo siento Armin, no fue mi intención…- Se disculpó.

-¡¿Por qué te disculpas con él y no conmigo?!- Interrumpió Eren.

-¡Porque él es a quien quiero pedirle disculpas!- Desafió con la mirada.

-Chicos… No peleen otra vez- Rogaba el rubio.

En eso, una silueta familiar pasó por el lado de los tres jóvenes, era él, indiscutiblemente era él… Levi.  
Iba junto a su amiga Hanji, una mujer más alta y de mejor ánimo, siempre se le veía contenta, al contrario del mencionado pelinegro que siempre llevaba su semblante serio.  
Eren se detuvo por completo a mirar esa figura, sintió como con sólo pasar cerca de él sentía como se le erizaban todos los pelos de la piel. Soltó un suspiro de colegiala enamorada.  
Jean y Armin lo miraban con la misma cara de siempre ¡Por qué no se le declara de una vez!

-¿A qué hora piensas decirle?- Preguntó Jean.

-Cuando acaben sus clases… eso es después de almuerzo- Respondió Eren.

-Aún falta mucho…-Dijo Armin.

-Sí, pero lo bueno es que ya sé que si vino, ahora me queda esperar- Miró con preocupación por donde se había ido el hombre de sus sueños.

Y así pasó el día, luego de conversar un rato los tres muchachos se fueron a comer con sus demás amigos, todos los demás también notaron el nerviosismo de Eren, y Jean se encargó de contarles a todos que se iba a declarar. Krista y Sasha le dieron sus ánimos, mientras que Ymir, Reiner y Connie se rieron de él.  
Luego de almorzar no tenía más clases así que decidió esperar solo a que Levi terminara, en ese tanto le habían llegado un par de mensajes de Mikasa diciéndole que se comiera todo su almuerzo y también deseándole suerte con su asunto. Armin se quedó un con él un momento, pero luego se fue porque al día siguiente tenía una evaluación.

Y así pasó el rato, el castaño estuvo en la biblioteca leyendo un rato, escuchó música, e incluso se dio varias vueltas por el campus buscando calmar sus nervios, hasta que la hora llegó.

Se sentó en una banca frente al edificio en donde tenía clases Levi, sus nervios ya no le daban más, a penas si había comido al almuerzo, sostenía con fuerza su mochila. Ya no aguantaba más, sea cual sea la respuesta quería tenerla ya o moriría de un ataque al corazón.  
Salió de sus pensamientos cuando nuevamente vio la figura de Levi salir de uno de los salones, nuevamente suspiró como colegiala al verlo ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan bien con todo? El hombre llevaba jeans oscuros con una camisa negra y chaqueta de mezclilla del mismo color. Iba solo, así que Eren pensó que ese era el momento indicado.  
Se levantó de su asiento y en un par de segundos la amiga de Levi, Hanji, se le acercó reclamándole que lo esperara, ella llevaba una bolsa con muchos regalos y tarjetas de San Valentín ¿Tan popular era la chica?  
Luego se dio cuenta de que ella le entregaba la bolsa a Levi, regañándolo porque la había olvidado y que no podía ser así de desconsiderado.

-Ya te dije que sólo la olvide, no fue apropósito- Dijo el pelinegro defendiéndose de su amiga.

-Deberías ser más agradecido de esas personas que se dieron el tiempo de hacer algo y regalártelo-

-Tsk, ya lo sé-

-¿Entonces? No la vuelvas a dejar por ahí- Volvió a regañar Hanji

-¡Ya lo sé cuatro ojos!- Enfrentó el más bajo.

-Este año fueron más que el pasado… Eres todo un rompe corazones- Dijo sarcástica.

-¿Eh? No es nada de eso, en estas fechas la gente se vuelve loca.-

-Levi, todos los años recibes muchos regalos, incluso pasaba en la preparatoria, no sé qué te ven en todo caso, eres gruñón, mañoso, enano y estás obsesionado con la limpieza- Decía la mujer riendo.

-Púdrete loca- Gruñó. Pero antes de que la mujer siguiera hablando una voz los interrumpió.

-Eetto… Disculpen…- Era el castaño, pobre estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Preguntó el pelinegro sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-Eeh… Me gustaría hablar contigo…- Miraba sus pies como si fueran algo muy interesante ocultando su roja cara.

-¡Otra declaración!- Gritó exaltada la mujer.

-¡¿EEEEH?!- Eren quedó aún más rojo y nervioso.

-Hanji, ¿puedes irte de una vez?- Gruñó el hombre.

-Está bien… ya me voy… ¡Suerte chico numero 16!- Dijo mientras se iba a otro lado, no muy lejano porque quería espiarlos.

-¿Número 16?- Se preguntó el castaño.

-Eres la persona número 16 que se me acerca hoy…-Dijo despreocupado mirando hacia otro lado. Eren se sorprendió… ¿En serio otras 15 personas se habían declarado hoy a Levi?

-Aaah… Entiendo…- Dijo triste.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Alguna ayuda con tus ramos?... Sé que eres de primer año- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-N-no, mis ramos están bien… lo que quiero decir… e-es otra c-cosa-Dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba nerviosamente la caja de bombones.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa?- Miraba al castaño sacar algo de su mochila.

-Eeeh… Esto es para ti… - Estiró la caja dejando su mochila en el suelo.

-¿Ah?- Recibió mirando la bonita caja notoriamente hecha a mano.

-F-f-f-feliz día de S-san V-Valentín…- A penas pudo pronunciar el castaño.

-¿Son chocolates?- Preguntó curioso.

-S-si… espero t-te gusten… L-los hice yo mismo- Sonrió sonrojado. El mayor lo miró y procedió a abrir la caja de bombones. Eren se le quedó mirando ¡¿Los iba a probar ahí mismo?!

-Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida- Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡¿En serio?!- Se alegró el castaño.

-En serio… ¿Qué les pusiste a estos chocolates?- Dijo comiendo otro con rapidez.

-Eeeh… lo que llevan todos los chocolates- Dijo rascándose la nuca.

-No, hay algo más, tienen un sabor distinto… ¿Siempre cocinas?- Preguntó acercándose a Eren.

-S-sí, desde pequeño… - Contestó nervioso.

-¿Te casas conmigo?- Preguntó como si nada.

-¿Qué?-¡ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿ACASO DIJO LO QUE SE CASARAN? Pensó Eren con la cara de sorpresa más grande del mundo. En un rincón, Hanji se golpeó la frente con su mano, pero luego rió.

-Eso, cásate conmigo, no puedo dejar que te vayas y no me cocines más- Dijo volviendo a tomar otro bombón.

-Y-yo… Eeeh… no s-sé qué decir… -Ahora temblaba. Ni en sus más locos sueños había esperado que le dijera eso.

-Entiendo, voy muy rápido… ¿Qué se supone que se hace antes de casarse?- Preguntó nuevamente tranquilamente-

-Em… Bueno, la gente primero se conoce, tienen citas y si se gustan comienzan a salir y a ser novios- Dijo Eren aún con la cara sonrojada.

-Es cierto… Entonces, hoy tengamos una cita-

-¿En serio?- Dijo con los ojos esmeralda brillantes.

-Si mocoso, no estoy jugando-

-Entonces… acepto con gusto- Sonrió

-Hecho, ahora… - Se acercó y le dio un suave beso al más alto. Eren casi se desmaya ante tal contacto. - …Eres mío, Jaeger.-

-¿Sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó embobado.

-Sí, hace tiempo estuvimos en una conferencia con ese profesor importante, tu preguntaste algo y dese ahí que recuerdo tu apellido- Dijo ahora guardando la caja de bombones en su bolso, no en la bolsa con los otros regalos.

-Tienes buena memoria- Dijo sorprendido.

-Sólo con las cosas importantes-Dijo besándolo otra vez.

Así después de un tiempo –muy corto- Eren y Levi empezaron a salir, a la semana de tener citas el mayor obligó al menor a que fueran novios de una vez, Eren aceptó con gusto. Siempre que el mayor podía iba a la casa de Eren a que le cocinara –Aunque Mikasa siempre lo dejara afuera-. Se sentaba cerca de él mirando cada movimiento que el castaño hacía pero no podía encontrar eso que hacía que la comida que el más alto hacía fuera tan deliciosa. Varias veces también lo llevó a su casa para que le hiciera algo de comer, pero a pesar de que estuviese en otra casa, la comida quedaba igual de maravillosa.

Todos se habían sorprendido por el resultado de la confesión de Eren ¿Por qué lo había aceptado y a los demás no? Levi le había contado que los demás no le habían dado nada tan maravilloso como esos chocolates, y que descubriría el secreto detrás de ellos.

Pasó un año, exactamente en otro catorce de febrero estaban almorzando juntos la comida que otra vez Eren había llevado para los dos.

-Llevamos casi un año juntos y aún no descubro que le pones a la comida- decía Levi mirando la rica comida que su novio le había preparado.

-Ya te he dicho que no le pongo nada, sólo es dedicación y la medida justa de los ingredientes-Comió un poco de su almuerzo.

-Mientes- Miró al castaño.

-Sabes que no podría mentirte- Le sonrió.

-Ahí está otra vez… -

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tu sonrisa… - Lo besó.

-Deja de robarme besos- Regañó de broma.

-Nunca, recuerda que eres mío, y que a penas podamos nos casaremos- Volvió a comer.

-Deja eso, tiene que pasar mucho tiempo, primero tenemos que terminar nuestras carreras-

-Tsk, apresúrate mocoso, yo ya casi termino-

-¡Es porque eres mayor que yo!-

Eran maravillosos los momentos que Eren y Levi pasaban juntos, se llevaban muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de personalidades, Armin y Jean se habían sorprendido mucho cuando supieron que ellos estaban juntos, ese mismo día, Jean tomó las agallas que no había tenido antes e invitó a salir a Armin. ''Si el tarado de Eren pudo… ¿Por qué yo no?'' - Pensó. Al tiempo, él y Armin también se volvieron novios.

-Eren… quítate rápido la ropa- decía mientras le mordía y besaba el cuello.

-E-es que… N-no puedo- decía entre suspiros.

-Es el día de los enamorados… tenemos que hacerlo… -Decía aún con su boca en la piel del castaño.

-S-si quiero hacerlo… P-pero estás muy a-ansioso…-

Entre besos y mordidas, al final Levi se encargó de sacarle el resto de ropa al más alto, le encantaba ese cuerpo, era tan delicioso como su comida, era un manjar que los dioses habían dejado caer del cielo.

-L-Levi… Ah... Ah…- gemía ante la intromisión del mayor en su cuerpo.

-Eren… Eres delicioso…- Besó sus labios apasionadamente.

-Te amo, t-te amo mucho Levi…- Dijo entre suspiros.

En ese momento algo en el pelinegro hizo ''click'' se dio cuenta de algo fundamental que nunca pensó como alternativa, lo que Eren le ponía a todas sus comidas era amor, amor del verdadero, del puro, del que te llena la vida de felicidad. El mayor sonrió para sí mismo y siguió haciéndole ese amor a su pareja.

_''Porque el ingrediente más importante siempre será el amor, si lo tienes, sólo debes atreverte a expresarlo, y quién sabe, quizás te pidan matrimonio en ese mismo instante''_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este especial de San Valentín :'D  
Se los regalo con todo el cariño del mundo :')**

**¿No es tierno Eren? *-***

**Les mando saludos a todos!**

**Y a los que leen ''La Subasta'' nos leemos mañana! **

**Bye~ **

**PD: Si tienen twitter sería un gusto que me siguieran, siempre comento mis fics ahí xD**

**~ YukiiRosae.**


End file.
